Dancing to the Rain
by foreveralone1531
Summary: When it starts to rain, Blaine visits Kurt for some spontaneous fluff.  Based off of Mysterious, the most quality fic ever


It was a cold, dark, fall night when he heard the knock on his door. He was surprised; he wasn't expecting anyone tonight. So he slowly made his way down the stairs, trying to avoid the creak on the seventh step. Once he reached the door, he glanced through the window. Because of the immense amount of rain, he could only see a dark figure standing outside his door. Kurt opened it, immediately shaking at the cold wind that came threw the open door.

"H-Hello? Who's there?"

"Kurt… I… Can I come in?"

Kurt recognized his boyfriend immediately, and motioned for him to come in. Locking the door behind him, he turned around.

"So care to tell me why you're here at," Kurt glanced down at his watch, "2 in the morning?"

"Can't I surprise my boyfriend?" Blaine said with a small smile.

"What happened? I swear, if your dad did something to you again, I am coming down there and setting him straight."

"No, Kurt! Calm down, nothing happened with my dad."

Blaine smiled reassuringly towards Kurt. Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, than sat down, inviting Blaine to sit next to him. Blaine, however, choose to stand in front of Kurt and lean over him, placing his hands on Kurts' shoulders. Blaine was staring down at Kurt: at first, he was smiling. Then slowly his face changed to a look of adoration, which resulted in Kurt trying to hide the blush that was quickly spending over his face. He looked down for a second, but Blaine quickly moved a little so he could still be facing Kurt.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I've always wanted to dance in the rain with he man I love, but that idea is now shattered," Blaine said as he gestured to the window. He stood up and walked over to the stereo, turning on an acoustic version of Teenage Dream. "But… I was hoping you would dance with me."

Kurt looked up, blushing. Standing up he made his way over to Blaine, "Of course I would, my little Hufflepuff."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers, "Kuuurt, you know I'm a Slytherin! I'm so cunning!"

Kurt giggled and shook his head, stepping forward so he was flat against Blaine's chest.

He could feel the gentle heartbeat of Blaine's heart through the thin layers of clothing between them. The slow beat of the music, the gentle intakes of breath, everything seemed to fall into place.

They stayed like this for a few moments until a flash of lightning lit up the room, which was quickly followed by thunder. Although Blaine would normally never admit to being slightly afraid of thunder, he still caught himself shuddering when it echoed through the house.

"…Blaine? Are you scared?" Kurt said.

Blaine at first tried to act as if the idea was ridiculous. _Blaine Anderson scared of something as silly as thunder?_ But why hide this from his boyfriend, who was always so honest with him?

"Maybe just a little."

Kurt smiled then pulled Blaine closer.

"Don't worry, I got you."

Blaine tucked his head into the crook of Kurt's chin.

"I know," Blaine murmured, pulling back to look at Kurt, who smiled softly as he began to lead them in a slow dance around the room.

"_Because, you make me, feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_" Blaine sang softly. He seemed as if he would have continued singing, had Kurt not decided to kiss him right then. Not that Blaine minded, of course. And although they had kissed before, both of them still reacted the same way they had during their first kiss. Pulling back, Blaine looked up at Kurt, who still had his eyes shut. Then, Blaine remembered that, yeah, it was pretty late, and Kurt was probably pretty tired right now.

"Kurt, honey, are you tired?"

Kurt slowly opened his eyes and replied, "Mhmm, yeah."

Blaine tried to walk his boyfriend towards the stairs, but Kurt stayed attached to Blaine.

"Kurt, you need to get to bed." Blaine whispered, although he wouldn't mind staying like this for a little longer.

"Carry me."

Blaine smiled to himself, and gently tucked his arms behind Kurt's knees. And he gently lifted Kurt into his arms. Making his way to the stairs, he felt Kurt snuggle into his chest. Once they reached Kurt's room, Blaine gently laid his boyfriend on his bed. When Kurt was situated, Blaine leaned over and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Goodnight Kurt, I love you."

Blaine started to make his way to the door, when he heard the countertenor gently called him back over.

"Blaine, come over here."

Blaine faked a sigh, than turned around and kneeled down next to Kurts' bed.

"What is it?"

"I can't sleep without you next to me."

"You've been able to for the past seventeen years, Kurt."

"Yeah, but that was before I met you."

And because Kurt looked absolutely adorable, and because he really didn't want to drive home, Blaine decided that there really wasn't a reason for him to say no. He stood up, but before he had time to reply, Kurt had already grabbed onto Blaines' sweatshirt and pulled him down on top of him.

Kurt smirked up at Blaine, "Hi."

Blaine rolled so he was next to Kurt, "Hi, yourself."

Kurt smiled, than closed his eyes. Blaine kissed Kurt forehead, and soon fell asleep along with his boyfriend. The last thing he remembered hearing was the distant thunder, but this time he barley even noticed; when Kurt was holding him, he wasn't scared of anything.


End file.
